Linea d'Ombra
by KarnivalKun
Summary: Giotto ha già lasciato l'Italia e la sua carica di Boss, ritirandosi in Giappone. Ed è momentaneamente impazzito, considerando che vive e respira solo per Delitto. Un brevissimo momento cupo, valutato T perchè concettualmente un po' complesso.


**A/N**: non ricordo il tempo di scrivere qualcosa in italiano. Non che abbia senso comunque, è solo l'ennesimo sprazzo d'insanità mentale scritto a muzzo, incomprensibile come al solito. Duh. Così, tanto per, perchè accovacciata sul divano e sotto quintali di copertine mi sentivo in vena di battere le dita sulla tastiera. Ma potrebbe tranquillamente essere inteso come una parentesi esclusivamente Giottiana a seguito de _L'origine della Colpa_.  
Riferimenti a CozartxGiotto, linguaggio pulito [wao] le parolacce e il dirty talking mi vengono naturali solo in inglese, non capirò mai per quale motivo.

**_KHR and its characters © Amano Akira _**

* * *

**Linea d'ombra**

Rosso. Di un rosso accecante, vivo ancora come nel momento in cui era spillato da arterie mozzate. Rosso come un opulento tramonto dal sapore familiare e confortevole, imbastito su un orizzonte aperto alle decine di speranze che si accatastavano in quei giorni di sole e profumi mediterranei. Salato quanto l'acqua che bruciava le ferite ancora aperte sulla pelle di giovani rivoluzionari, dal retrogusto metallico come il ferro che talvolta invadeva bocche oneste.

Tutto il suo mondo oscilla in quella fiala che il tempo si ostina ad ignorare, tutti i suoi ricordi hanno impresso latenti sensi di colpa e di benessere nel vetro sottile e fragile che brilla, controluce, di un guizzo snervante.  
Giotto non capisce. Giotto non vuole capire. Delitto lo accompagna ogni notte, silenzioso carico di fardelli e felicità disciolti in memoria liquida un tempo viva. Possiede un incomparabile fascino indiscreto e lo sprigiona insospettabilmente nelle ore più lunghe e buie, quelle che il fu Primo Boss dei Vongola trascorre fissando un soffitto ancora estraneo, in una casa ancora sconosciuta alle sue abitudini, in un paese straniero pieno di gente composta e troppo riservata.

Gli eccessi malsani della veglia prolungata gli scavano il volto e appesantiscono l'ambra liquida un tempo scintillante degli occhi, ma Giotto non bada alle raccomandazioni di chi gli rammenta quanto appaia, ormai, l'ombra di sé stesso. Sorride con quel vago taglio bieco e apparentemente pacifico che le giovani donne del luogo fissano un po' indignate e un po' lusingate, e volta le spalle alla razionalità. Finché un'ombra viene proiettata esiste un corpo opaco, esiste materia; finché la luce viene intercettata lui è vivo, e allora essere solo un riflesso di sé stessi non è poi così sbagliato, non riesce ad interpretarla come una condizione distorta finché può assicurarsi d'esistere perchè un'ombra, alla fine, c'è. E' solo un altro aspetto della sopravvivenza. Se ne convince e si sente libero di cullarsi nelle tinte cupe dei suoi pensieri alienati lasciando che la luce si rifletta solo dove il suo sguardo non si posa più; si sente libero di giocare con la pelle sul taglio della linea d'ombra che è Delitto.

Perché Delitto lo chiama. Sussurra lascivo, inumidisce il poco sonno che Giotto riesce a prendere e lo affoga in un lago di acque torbide e sensuali, di voci troppo basse e distanti, di eco sbiadite quanto un filo di vapore. Rigetta immagini inquietanti e vomita degrado per poi ricomporre istantanee di una vita passata che sembrano non appartenergli più, riporta a galla visioni gonfie di felicità sottratta troppo in fretta dalle sue dita frementi; le sue onde sanguigne aggrediscono il vetro sottile con lo stesso impetuoso fragore di una guerra, pretendono l'attenzione che una sciagura di tale portata merita. Geme come un amante appagato fra le sue braccia, allunga mani affusolate invocando il suo calore e Giotto, trasognato, catturato dall'insidia violenta di quel rosso fluttuante che gli offusca la mente, si concede.

Delitto è inquieto, Giotto ne percepisce ogni singola vibrazione. Molesto pendolo che scandisce il suo tempo fra un tetro riflesso ambiguo e uno snervante scintillio, solo fra le dita del giovane italiano sembra trovare pace e Giotto brama di poterlo cullare ancora una volta, rinchiuso fra le pareti sottili della sua nuova casa come in una fragile scatola dall'aspetto precario e dai profumi troppo delicati, troppo esotici. Durante la notte, nelle ore più buie e sonnolente, quando G dorme allentando la catena al collo del suo ex Boss ma pur sempre migliore amico, la sua voce si fa più intensa; amorevole e conturbante a tratti ma in un guizzo grave e minacciosa, con registri sconosciuti che sanno sfiorare corde inviolate nel petto del giovane siciliano dagli occhi dorati. Perché quando Delitto parla, l'apatico disinteresse negli occhi di Giotto si dissolve. Quando Delitto sussurra, il mondo sprofondato nelle piaghe silenziose della notte riemerge intriso di un chiarore accecante.

Giotto lo asseconda e lo dondola fra le dita, lo accarezza e ne esamina attento ogni intarsio, ogni singolo particolare. Non ha occhi che per Delitto, non ha cuore che per il suo intenso liquido vermiglio. Non ha parole per altro che non abbia avuto, un tempo, la forma e la vita di Cozart.

Ma nonostante Delitto abbia tentato in ogni modo di scuoterlo dal suo torpore, Giotto ancora non capisce. Affonda in sé stesso, debilitato dal peso degli errori che si trascina dietro come un'immensa croce ai quali si sono aggiunti quelli altrui, mancanze di cui si fa carico per abitudine e da troppo tempo ormai. Giotto non vuole capire che il tempo è un dono prezioso per quella breve scintilla di vita che è l'esistenza terrena, che il ricordo è un rantolo inutile ai piedi dell'eternità finché a mantenerlo nitido è solo la memoria dei vivi.


End file.
